Dark Faith
by Xyrena
Summary: (REVISED)InuyashaCarpathian (Dark Series) x-over. Kagome is Carpathian, a princess to her people. But everyone thinks shes dead. That is until the darkness to her light finds her. Sucky summary sigh i no. SessKag and more.....
1. The Beginning

REVISED  
  
Hey everyone! I got this idea from reading Simply A Lady's "A Carpathian's Hope" It's not the same, it just has the same crossover. I haven't read all the books, but I think I know enough of their history to write this. If I make any mistakes, please correct me. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Thanks!  
Oh ya and another thing, I'm writing this as I go along so some things might not add up, but I'll fix it later.  
  
I do not own Inuyasha. Or The Carpathians(Dark Series), they belong to Christine Feehan.  
I only own Ebony.  
  
" ": Talking ' ':Thinking : Mental link  
  
1442 Carpathian Mountains  
  
Fire. Terrible fires everywhere. And screaming. Blood chilling screams echoed in the warm morning air.  
  
They had attacked us and the village we had sworn to protect.  
At our weakest our enemies, the Ottoman Turks, invaded the small village and had gone up our mountain to kill as too.  
  
Our males had gone out to fight them, but they were weakened by the first lights of dawn.  
I could hear the fighting going on just outside the mansions gates, I hadn't realized they had gotten so close.  
  
I was inside, guarding the princess of our people. The other women were in the ground, safe for the moment, but who knew how long that would last.  
  
"Ebony! Hurry, come here!"  
  
I turned to see the princess, Sarantha, coming towards me with a small bundle wrapped in her arms.  
  
I ran over to her. "What is it you need, my lady? You should be in the ground!" I said to her with respect. She pushed the small bundle into my arms with much care.  
  
I looked at the little bundle. It was the newest addition to the ruling family, Kagome. I looked at my princess in confusion.  
  
"Ebony, you must take Kagome and escape." Sarantha told me quietly, looking at me straight in the eyes. I was shocked.  
  
"But, my princess! I can't! You must come with me! I can not take her alone."  
  
Her eyes softened, "You must. My mate has seen the foreshadowing of our deaths. You are a strong warrior, trained by Gabriel and Lucian themselves. You are the only one I trust enough with the life of my daughter. Take her, train her and keep her safe. Too many of our males are turning and after Vladimir sent out all the hunters, to live lives of solitude, hunting them. Many more will be joining the ranks."  
  
"But my princess-"  
  
"After we are gone, Mikhail will take over the throne, Gregori as his second-in-command. They will believe they are the oldest left, they no nothing of the hunters. When you leave, do not come back." She said looking me straight in the eye. Do not come back? I voiced that thought aloud.  
  
"Do not come back until the time is right." Sarantha said putting my mind to ease just a little. If I couldn't ever come back to the beautiful Carpathian Mountains. If little Kagome could never see them...I didn't want to finish that thought.  
  
"How will I know when the time is right?" I asked. She gave me a sad but hope filled smile.  
  
"You just will. But, it won't be anytime soon. It will be many centuries before you see your home again. Before you touch the healing soil. Before you see any other Carpathian again. Live in solitude so you are not discovered and hunted by ones that have changed." She told me. I nodded my head, holding my precious bundle closer to me. Sarantha looked down at it.  
  
"Once you leave here everyone will believe you and Kagome were killed. Take this, so my son will know that you don't lie about who you are." I lowered my head and she slipped a necklace on me. I looked at it and gasped.  
  
It was the crest of my family, giving to the warriors sworn to protect the Dubrinsky family.  
  
Each of my brothers had one. I looked back at her with tears in my eyes. She smiled and pulled my into a comforting embrace. Slowly letting go, she said, "You must go now. They are coming." I nodded.  
  
Sarantha looked down one last time at her infant daughter and said" Good bye my sweet Kagome." She kissed me on the forehead and pushed my towards the back door. Wrapping a thick dark coat around me, she opened the door.  
  
"Go to Spain, from there head south. Never stay in any place to long."  
  
"Yes princess." I nodded looking at her. Her tears had finally fallen. As had mine.  
  
"Please take care of yourself and Kagome."  
  
Gazing at her I said, "I will my princess." Nodding for the last time, I turned and ran out of the mansion. Never looking back once.  
  
Sarantha stood looking out the door until she could not see Ebony and Kagome anymore. She could feel her mate in her mind, giving her comfort, sharing her grieve and feeling the same sadness at the lost of his newly born daughter.  
  
/Ebony will let no harm come to Kagome, my love./  
  
/I know./ Sarantha whispered back to Vladimir.  
  
Sarantha went back to there chamber to wait for Vladimir.  
  
/I love you, my mate./ Vladimir said in her mind, sending her wave after wave of his love through their bond.  
  
Sarantha smiled and laid back on their bed. Sending him her love, she said, /I love you too, my prince./  
  
Closing her eyes, she went into a light sleep. Thinking of her lifemate, children and people. Especially little Kagome and Ebony.  
  
Sarantha was killed later that night, rushing out to safe her Vladimir. Who was later also killed. They were staked and decapitated, along with many of their people and villagers.  
  
Review!  
Thanks again for reading! Next chapter we find out what happened to Ebony and Kagome and we might see what had happened to the Carpathian ppl, so you'll see some familiar faces.  
Until next time, Ja ne!  
Jamie 


	2. Kagome

REVISED  
  
Hey ya'll! If any of you have read the Dark Series by Christine Feehan, my story is sort of twisting the plot of the actual books, so I'm adding in my own stuff for them. There roles and some major key points that I know of are the only thing that stays the same, everything else I'm adding in.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or the Dark Series.  
I only own Ebony.  
  
Here's the second chapter to Dark Faith.  
  
" " :Talking ' ': Thinking :Mental Link  
  
Present Day New York City  
  
"Eb, do we haaaaaaave to go? I really really reeeeally don't want to!" Kagome complained to her guardian and 'older sister'.  
  
Ebony sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes Kagome, we have to go. Sango and Kohaku are already at the airport waiting for us. Besides, don't you want to see your uncle Kouga and the other wolves again?" Ebony asked, hailing a taxi.  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "Well, ya, I do, but........"  
  
Ebony looked at her,"But what?" She asked stepping into a cab with Kagome, telling the cab driver to go to the international airport.  
  
Kagome sighed running a hand through her thick midnight blue locks.  
  
"Nothing, I just....I'm just sick and tired of moving from place to place. I want to stay in one place long enough to make at least one 'normal' friend. Hell, I've never even had a boyfriend!" Kagome said throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
Ebony turned and glared at her. Thats when Kagome realized the mistake she made. Sure Ebony was 1,000 years older than her, but she had never found her lifemate. And just like Kagome, she's never felt whole. There's a void, a dark nothingness that nothing can fill. Nothing except their lifemate."Ebony, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"  
  
Ebony cut her off. "Kagome, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it. I'm tired of running to but....." She trailed off, looking out the window at the streets passing by.  
  
Kagome looked at her and asked. "But, what?"  
  
Ebony looked back at her. "But I have a feeling we won't be having to do it for much longer." Was all she said before she turned back to the window, watching the people of New York zoom by.  
  
Kagome was shocked. That meant, that meant they could go home soon. How soon, she didn't know. Hopefully it meant sometime during this century.  
  
Kagome's face suddenly broke out in to a giant smile. She would see her homeland and family. Ebony had told her all she knew about their people and families. About their traditions and special abilities. And about the ritual lifemates performed.  
  
Kagome giggled internally, thinking about that day. She had never seen the ancient warrior blush so much.  
  
Ebony came from a long long line of warriors. The protectors to her, the Dubrinsky, family. I guess you could call the Daratrazanoff(Ebony's) Family the bodyguards to the Royal Dubrinsky family.  
  
Ebony's family are deadly and precise hunters. As well as skilled healers. Ebony's family are also the second in command to Kagome's family.  
  
The Dubrinsky family made the law and the Daratrazanoff's made sure it was upheld.The Daratrazanoffs were also known as the Dark Ones.  
  
Ebony had two older brothers(Gabriel and Lucian) who were 500 years older than her. And a younger brother(Gregori) who was 500 years younger than her. The last Ebony had heard of them, before she left, was the Twins( Gabriel and Lucian) had been sent off with all the other hunters to keep the rest of the world safe from the vampires. Ebony also had a much much younger brother and sister, Darius and Desari. Ebony had no idea what ever happened to them. Darius had been 6 and Desari 6 months when the Ottoman Turks invaded their homeland.  
  
Kagome knew that it deeply hurt Ebony to not know if her younger siblings were still alive.  
  
Kagome's mother, Sarantha, had told Ebony before she left that Gregori was going to be second in command to Mikhail.  
  
That brought Kagome to her family.  
  
She had two older brothers, Mikhail and Jacques. Mikhail is 500 years older than her and Jacques is 300 years older than her. Mikhail is also the Prince of their people, since her mother and father had been killed.  
  
A hand waving in her face brought Kagome out of her musings about their families.  
  
"Come on Kag! Or we are going to miss our flight." Ebony told her, pulling Kagome out of the car. They both pulled out a pair of dark specially made sunglasses. After years of being alone and having to survive the growing and more advanced world, they had experimented with walk in the sunlight. And after many years of getting burned and staying in the ground for days of healing, they soon became semi-immune to it. But they could never go out after 11:00 in the morning or before 5:00 in the after noon.  
And they may have been able to walk in the sun for short amount of time periods, but it still hurt their eyes.  
  
Grabbing their bags, they headed into the airport to meet up with Sango and Kohaku.  
  
Well no hott Carpathian males yet, but the next chapter will for sure have them in it. As well as Sango, Kohaku, and Carapathians. For this chapter I wanted to give some family history. So until next time. Ja ne!  
  
Jamie 


	3. Carpathians

REVISED  
  
Hey ya'll! How's everyone doing this lovely evening? I'm glad people like my story, I wasn't really sure if I should continue cause all the ideas I had for it don't really work with what I have written so far, but I'm working on it. And people reviewed! Yay!  
  
Lizzie- I'm glad you like it so far, and I will keep it up!  
  
Sublimetrickster-Thanks, you're a sweety!  
  
Tara-That's good to hear, thanks!  
  
Rinaanne45- Here you go, Thanks!  
  
Evilfurrycatdemon- Thanks! And I'll try. ;)  
  
Psychopup (aka Daughter of Anubis)- Thanks Chicka! It's kool to meet other people that like the Dark Series, which I totally love! And sure, that would be kool to talk about the Series. You could also email me at  
  
Samarura-You may raise my loyal reader! Lol! I'm glad you think my story is great, Thanks!  
  
Megan Consoer- Its good to know you like my story, and I'm trying to write more chappys. Thanks!  
  
Jordan- I LOVE my story too! Lol! Yeah, the Dark series is great! Sess does fit in well doesn't he? Actually someone else has written a Dark/Inu x-over, but its not a Sess/Kag pairing its Inu/Kag.  
I'll try to keep it up, Thanks!  
  
If anyone has any questions or is confused about something, you could also email me at the email addy up there . Or thats also my AIM, if you wanna IM me.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or the Dark Series.  
I only own Ebony.  
  
Here's the third chapter to Dark Faith.  
  
" " :Talking ' ': Thinking :Mental Link  
  
Present Day Carpathian Mountains  
  
It's been about 550 years since the war with the Ottoman Turks. And without most of the hunters and very few other males, many lost their lives that night. Including Prince Vladimir and his lifemate, Princess Sarantha. So with the deaths of their prince and princess, the Carpathian people looked to their now oldest warrior, and their son, Mikhail.  
  
Mikhail became the new Prince. And he along with Gregori, Inuyasha, Miroku, Jacques and a few other males, started to build anew and remake what was lost. That was the easy part.  
  
With so few males left and even fewer females, their population had drastically declined. No children were being born and the ones that did were all boys, and even they rarely made it through their first years of life.  
  
To make matters worse, the vampire population started going through the roofs. There just wasn't enough Carpathian females to become lifemates for the Carpathian males. So, many of the males were turning vamp.  
  
That is until they found a solution to their problem, around two hundred years ago. Human women with special gifts, were able to successfully turn Carpathian without becoming deranged.  
  
The Carpathians' current Princess was the first example.  
  
Raven Dubrinsky, Mikhail's lifemate was the first of many women who were changed. It took three blood exchanges and one excruciating night of pain and a nice dirt nap, and taeda! You have a newly changed Carpathian woman!  
  
And another wonderful thing about the human women turned Carpathian is they produce female children, more than the naturals.  
  
That was the topic of discussion this evening for some of the men and there lifemates, if they had one.  
  
"So....what your saying is.....most likely every woman that has been changed will produce female children only. And all the natural Carpathian women will most likely only produce males ?" Miroku Trigovise asked Shea Dubrinsky, Jacques' lifemate and the Carpathian peoples own personal Doctor.  
  
Shea nodded, "Yes, that is what I'm saying and it has been proving true, time and time again. Human women will produce girls and Carpathians will produce boys. The only exception was Naraku, but that is because I was already half Carpathian." Shea said looking at her oldest child and his Lifemate, Kikyo, who he was currently holding.  
  
Miroku nodded, wrapping his arms around his pregnant Lifemate, Kagura, who snuggled closer to her husband. He gave everyone his trademark lecherous grin.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, showing no expression what so ever, looking at the couple. "Great, just what we need. Lecher JR." His voice was thick with fake sarcasm.  
  
Most laughed at that, while the others grinned.  
  
Savannah and Gregori walked in at that moment, making everyone go silent. Mikhail and Raven walked over to their daughter and her Lifemate, embracing them. Everyone else said their chorus of hellos of the sorts. Quickly pulling away, Savannah looked at her Lifemate. Gregori nodded.  
  
"We have some very important news that I'm sure you all are going to want to hear." Savannah announced to everyone.  
  
All the other Carpathians at once went mute  
  
Glancing at her Lifemate once more, Savannah grinned at everyone and began.  
  
This chapter had the Carapathians, the Next will have Kagome and the others.  
  
Jamie 


	4. Ebony

REVISED  
  
Here is the next chapter :Kagome, Sango, Kohaku and Ebony!  
  
Don't own Inuyasha or Dark Series. Unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Colorado Rocky Mountains Present Day  
  
"You..kick....Are.....punch....Getting.....kick......On my.....dodge.....Nerves....double punch...! Why.....kick, punch.....Won't....dodge....You......kick......DIE!?!" Ebony screamed at the vampire-controlled-zombie, throwing him into a tree. He automatically sprung up and jumped at her again, efficiently getting himself thrown into a giant boulder, again. Ebony immediately threw a fireball at it, before it recovered, turning it into dust.  
  
Brushing her hands off, Ebony turned and returned to the car where the others were waiting.  
Hoping in the front seat, she turned the vehicle back on, and continued their route. The others were unfazed by what just happened as if it was a natural, everyday occurrence, which it was.  
  
"What did it want this time?" Looking in the rearview mirror, Ebony saw Sango patiently waiting for an answer. Turning back to the road, Ebony thought about it.  
  
"It did seem pretty odd. I mean, it didn't even say the usual, "You are coming with me! My Master is going to be very pleased! Heeheehee!" Bit, I wonder what's going on....." Kagome's voice trailed off.  
  
Sango and Kohaku stayed quite, also wondering why it didn't threaten their mother or aunt, just attacked.  
  
Ebony finally spoke up. "It was unusually strong, and had unbelievably fast reflexes."  
  
Kagome nodded, "So, either it has an incredibly strong and Ancient Master, or it was on steroids. I'm seriously hoping for the latter."  
  
"If it's an Ancient........" Sango trailed off, looking at her adopted mother.  
  
Ebony nodded.  
  
"If its an Ancient, he knows what we are and is definitely going to come." Looking at her family, Ebony continued , "Everyone be on your guard. Expect the unexpected."  
  
Turning back to the road, Ebony hoped, that for their sakes, they were wrong for once. She didn't want to lose her family again.  
  
Kagome seeing her sister in deep thought, turned and looked out the window, thinking along the same lines as Ebony.  
  
Trying to get her mind off these new revelations, Kagome started thinking back to when they were at the airport and the strange man who keep looking at her and Ebony, studying them. Now, not that it didn't happen all the time, being that all five of them are incredibly beautiful, even Kohaku in a manly sort of way.  
  
Its just that the way he was studying them wasn't lustful or admirable, it was more like he knew them from somewhere or something about them, or at least thought he did. Kagome was sure she had never seen him before and was definitely sure he was not alive 50 years ago when Ebony went into the acting business as a hobby, while she herself went to an Art University for her painting and sculptures. Maybe he was a fan of her paintings or Eb's movies? No that couldn't be, Ebony never allowed her to paint them or herself, and she changed her appearance since then.  
Then where the hell did he recognize them from?  
  
Kagome was getting pissed not knowing why that strange guy was staring at them.  
  
A shiny light on the edge of her eyesight caught her attention. Turning towards Ebony, it dawned on Kagome why that guy was watching them so intensely.  
  
Ebony's Family's Warrior Crest had slipped out of her shirt and was in plain sight for everyone to see.  
  
I know, I know I said that Kouga would be in this chapter but I haven't had much time to write with summer school and all, so I hope this will please you all until I can find time to write more. But hey, Some of the guys were in here, Sesshoumaru most likely won't be in for a couple more chaps, but I may surprise you, so until next time! Later!  
-Jamie 


	5. Inuyasha

AUTHOR'S NOTE I didn't like the way I wrote it the first time, so I went back and re-formatted the story and re-wrote some of it too, so GO BACK AND START READING AGAIN FROM THE BEGINNING!  
Thank you!  
  
Jamie  
  
I will never own Inuyasha or The Dark Series, so stop bugging me!  
  
" " :Talking ' ': Thinking :Mental Link  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Carpathian Mountains  
  
"We have some very important news that I'm sure you all are going to want to hear." Savannah announced to everyone.  
  
All the other Carpathians at once went silent. Waiting for the, obviously, very important news.  
  
Glancing at her Lifemate once more, Savannah grinned at everyone and began.  
  
"Well, Gregori and I got a very interesting phone call this afternoon from Gary. And it would seem we have found another of our lost ancients."  
  
There were gasps all around.  
  
"Are you positive?" Raven asked looking between her daughter and son-in-law. They both nodded.  
  
"Do you who it is?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We have an idea, he said it was wearing a pendant. The same one Gregori wears." Savannah said, gesturing towards Gregori's now openly seen pendant.  
  
"But I though only members of your family wear them? Aren't all your brothers and sister accounted for?" Jacques asked Gregori. Gregori nodded.  
  
"You are right about only my family wearing the pendants, but not all my siblings are accounted for."  
  
Everyone, but Mikhail, Gregori, Savannah and Falcon looked confused.  
  
"Ok, I'm lost. I didn't know you had another sibling. I thought it was just The Twins; Gabriel and Lucian, Darius and Desari. Who is your other brother?" Miroku asked. Kagura hugged herself tighter to him.Miroku wrapped his arms slightly tighter around his pregnant mate.  
  
Gregori shook his head at him. "It is not a brother. She is my sister." He stated with male pride.  
  
"How easily you all forget. Do none of you remember Ebony?" Mikhail asked looking between Jacques, Miroku and Inuyasha. It took them a few moments but then they all nodded.  
  
"I remember. Inuyasha and I would always go and watch her spare with Gabriel and Lucian. She was an amazing fighter. But, I thought she died during the war?" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"As we all did. But it would seem she that she got away, with a little treasure." Savannah said, with a grin that said 'I know something you don't know.'  
  
"What are you talking about? What treasure?" Mikhail asked, looking at his daughter and her mate.  
  
Savannah walked over to her father and hugged him, which he returned, then she pulled away.  
  
"Daddy, I'm talking about your younger sister. Auntie Kagome." There were gasps all around, but Savannah paid no attention to any of that, she watched her father's face.  
  
Mikhail was shocked, but he didn't show it. How does he know if it is really his long lost baby sister? She was so young when she disappeared, how would he recognize her. How would Gary know it was her?  
  
/Father, it really is her, believe me. I looked through Gary's eyes and saw her. She's very beautiful. Gregori says she looks similar to me./ Savannah grinned at her father.  
  
At first, he didn't say anything, then suddenly his handsome face broke out into a giant smile. One that would take any girls breath away. Hugging his daughter again, he laughed and everyone else looked relieved, after wondering if their prince would believe them or not.  
  
"Where did Gary see them at?" Mikhail asked, still smiling and holding his daughter and wife.  
  
"At the airport. They were boarding a plane that was headed to The Rocky Mountains in Colorado. Umm...Golden I think. Was it Golden, Greg?" At the Ancient Hunters nod, Savannah turned back to her father.  
  
"By the way has anyone seen Traian and Joie? 'Cause Gary said he was going to bring Gabriella with him." Savannah asked looking around for the two mates.  
  
Miroku suddenly got a very perverted grin on his face. "If I know my brother, and I do, he's probably off exploring Joie's cave." Kagura slapped her lifemate, and still he kept his lecherous grin.  
  
"My god, Miroku! What am I going to do with you?" Kagura asked exasperated.  
  
"They also had two humans with them. A young women and a teenage boy." Gregori stated, ignoring Miroku's perverted sexual innuendo.  
  
"Is someone going to go to them?" Kikyo asked, Naraku snuggling her in his arms. Their a newly mated couple, so its very normal behavior to want to touch and snuggle with each other constantly. Everyone else in the room has been mated for years by now, they just mated a couple months ago.  
  
Savannah glanced at her, not really liking the new addition to the family, but nodded anyways.  
  
"Yes, Gregori and I are leaving tonight." Mikhail nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it as Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"I'm going as well." He said in his ever emotionless voice. Carpathian males lose all ability to feel any emotion and to see color after they reach two hundred years of age. They never regain it unless they met their lifemate, then their whole world revolves around them. That's why most males turn vamp, to feel, if just for one moment, the adrenaline rush of the kill.  
  
No one argued with him. An unmated male, is a dangerous male. Especially one as old as Inuyasha.  
  
"Very well, Inuyasha. You may come along." A dark, cold voice spoke from the shadows. Everyone whipped towards the door, which swung open. A tall, powerful figure covered in shadows stood before them.  
  
All the females, looked scared, while the males berated themselves, for not sensing the mysterious and dangerous male before. Every man in the room placed themselves in front of the women.  
  
Mikhail walked forward. Gregori taking his place in front of their mates/daughter.  
  
"Who are you? Why have you entered my home with out my permission?" He demanded, ready to fight if this stranger threatens any of his people.  
  
The figure made know reaction, nor did he answer. He continued to stare in Inuyasha's direction. Who stared right back at him.  
  
"I asked you a question!" Mikhail growled, his protective instincts kicking in.  
  
The unknown male whipped his head in his direction. "Do not think for a moment you can demand anything of me, whelp! I swore an oath of allegiance to your father, not you." He spoke in a deadly whisper.  
  
The room was completely silent. Not even breathing could be heard. No one ever spoke to Mikhail like that. He was their prince and one of he oldest of their race. Second only to the Dark Twins.  
  
The male walked forward, regardless of the growls he was receiving from every male in the room. Suddenly pausing right before he came into the light, he glanced one more time in Inuyasha's direction, then entered the light.  
  
Gasps all around could be heard.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!.............."  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! You all have to wait for the next installment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jamie 


	6. Dark Wolf's AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
Ok, I know most of you are probably confused about most of this story, espically if you haven't read the books, Maybe even some of you that have are too, I know I am. I was thinking, that maybe at the end of each chapter I'll add some info about the books and name the pairings that are in that chapter, cause believe me there are alot of them! So, ya...........  
  
Oh, and check out my YahooWebGroup that I started a last month. It's called Kagomes Harem ann there are already 62 members! The link is in my bio page cause I know it won't work on here.  
  
Jamie 


End file.
